Ying Yang
by Chancler Adams
Summary: Kurt, homes from New York, finds his dad has hired new employee Matt. When Matt gets a little drunk, all of the feelings come out.
1. Chapter 1 Opposites Attract Part 1

Ying Yang– Chapter One – Opposites Attract Part 1

"I got it!" Matt was filled with relief.

"You got it!" Brittany was just as excited as Matt was. "Wait! Got what?"

"Brittany, the job! The job at Burt's Auto Shop! It's the only place hiring in this freaking town and I was able to get the job." Matt stated again almost not believing it himself.

Matt and Brittany moved in together shortly after graduating from William McKinley High School. They were sort of seeing each other, but also it was just easier to live with a roommate when you want to move out of the rents house. Matt began to pull off his shirt and was it a sight to see. His abs, so amazing from all of the heavy lifting and football practices. He was ripped very well and he made sure everyone noticed.

"Why are you stripping?" Brittany asked confused the clothes were coming off.

"I'm going to go work on my car!" Matt exclaimed still thrilled with the news.

* * *

Kurt was just flying in on the red eye from New York. He had been auditioning around New York. He was living with Rachel, which about killed him. He woke up every morning and would see her brushing her hair with her weird mini skirts. Her ridiculous blouses that cause her to look like an adult child nearly made him vomit. Not mention the attitudes clashing, but he deals because she helps to pay the bills and in all honesty he can ride her coattails a little bit when necessary.

Kurt came in carrying his new Michael Kors luggage "Kurt!" Burt yelled out from the back of the garage.

"Dad!" still clutching his Kors as to not allow it to hit the grimy cement floor of his dad's auto shop, Kurt runs to his dad to give him a hug.

"You haven't called in a month!" Burt chastised Kurt.

"I know I've been busy auditioning everywhere for everything. I mean it, even when you apply for anything they ask you to sing a song to prove how much you want the job. I only got my job at Hollister because I could hit the high F in Defying Gravity. How's it been going here?" Kurt asked not yet seeing that he and his dad were not alone in the room.

"Well I hired one of your buddies from that Glee club you were in!" Burt expressed excitedly.

"Really who?" Kurt asked with increased anticipation.

We all knew he had the hots for a certain tall, lengthy, dark haired football jock. But enough about Puck! Oh, of course I joke, we know he was expecting to see Finn somewhere in the shop, grease-monkied out in dirty coveralls with a blotch of motor oil somewhere on his magnificent forehead.

"Matt." Burt announced, deflating all hopes of seeing his angel covered in antifreeze.

Matt hears his name and comes around the corner to see what was going on.

"Hi Matt!" Kurt stated almost stunned.

"Hey." Matt replied as he turned away quickly and went back to the car he was working on.

Kurt began to reminisce about the Glee club that he was in when he was in High School. He remembered the fun and excitement that Glee brought him. He then compared it to the living conditions he had in New York and how it was nothing like Glee, more like Glum. He still loved it though. The amazing experiences more than made up for the low times in New York.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled loud enough to bring Kurt's head out of the stars and back into the smoky garage.

"Sorry dad, I was thinking about old times." Kurt explained apologetically.

"Of course you were." Burt said smiling with a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

A couple days later, Kurt was in the shop awaiting a shipment for his dad as he was away for a couple hours helping a 'friend" with their car. Kurt was pretty sure the 'friend' was a woman he had met recently when she came into the shop. He was glad his dad was getting back into the grove of dating. As Kurt was awaiting shipment he heard a knock on the door.

Kurt got up to answer the knock. When he opened the door he saw this beautiful twenty-something year old man. He was blonde with short, done up hair. He was wearing those short brown shorts with a bulging package that obviously growing larger as he stood silent in the doorway. Busy observing the beauty that was this UPS delivery man, Kurt couldn't hear the phone rang.

"Are you gonna get that?" The delivery man said pulling Kurt from his trance.

"Oh, Yes!" Kurt giggled and walked back to grab the phone.

He pulled the phone off of the wall and said "Hello?" nearly out of breath and panting from the activity happening within him. Kurt sat for a minute and heard nothing. He then said "Hello?" again, this time with much irritation in his voice. He placed the phone back on the wall and proceeded to walk back out to the garage lobby. He walked in on the beautiful man flexing his muscles and admiring the work that he has done.

"Nice." Kurt attempted to say under his breath. Apparently it came out louder than what he anticipated because the delivery guy looked up startled.

"I know. Great guns, right?" The delivery guy pointed to his amazing bicep and he smiled largely.

Kurt approached him. Before Kurt was able to step directly in front of him, the delivery guy rushed to Kurt and picked him up. He laid Kurt loudly on the hood of the car that was in the shop and proceeded to tear his short open. Kurt grabbed for the button on the fly of the delivery guys shorts and with much success was able to release them from the delivery guys body. He attacked his own button next and then the zipper. The delivery guy grabbed the pants and yanked them down in a disturbingly turned on way. He grabbed Kurt's legs and lifted them high to reveal two amazing globes of ass. His target was visible similar to Kurt's heart pounding in his own throat. The hot blonde moved in on the target and penetrated deep. He watched Kurt's lips part and all inhibitions wash away. The delivery guys tan skin a top of the fair skin of Kurt was absolutely exquisite.

Kurt began to rock back and forth on the hood of the car, bouncing on this Adonis' power stick. The delivery guy was as intense and concentrated as one person could be in this case. It felt as though he were trying to please only Kurt. It wasn't necessarily his own wants that were being met; it was obvious he was here to please Kurt. Kurt's moans grew louder as the car began to rock hard. Kurt was nearly breathless when the blonde looked down and leaned in for the most amazing kiss ever. Kurt anticipated those lips on his while the delivery man was rocking his world. As he moved closer to Kurt the feel of his breath was hot and near. As Kurt lifted his head to meet his lips there were three loud knocks.

Kurt came to, drooling on the magazine he was reading before he fell asleep with his head on the desk. He came to and heard the knocking again.

"Oh, Dear God!" Kurt expressed, as he put his most recent copy of Instyle down and got up to answer the knock from his visitor.

When Kurt got to the door he was a little uneasy as there was not a delivery man but Matt, DRUNK! When Kurt opened the door Matt proceeded to stumble into the garage with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Hey Kurt!" Matt mumbled loudly.

"You're drunk." Kurt said blandly as though he wasn't phased by this light dilemma.

"Yup!" Matt provided along with the typical drunk guy click of the tongue and point of the finger.

"Beer?" Kurt asked uninterestedly.

"Gin!" Matt answered with much enthusiasm.

"Great. Have a seat. I will get you some coffee, or something." Kurt walked away and proceeded to grab a coffee mug from the cupboard. When he closed the door he was startled by Matt standing right there with an irritating smile on his face. Matt looked at the frightened Kurt and began to approach him slowly.

"What are you doing? " Kurt asked terrified that he would be ripped to shreds if this muscular mechanic would attack for whatever reason; hate crime, better clothes, better hair, hair in general.

"You know I thought getting wasted would make me feel better about finding out that Brittany is now exclusively dating someone else, but it didn't work." Matt explained with motive.

"I am sorry to hear that Matt. I didn't know that you and Brittany were … friends." Kurt explained his empathy for the situation and began to move backwards.

"I thought with me being at the bar I would want to pick up some fine young thing and take her back to my apartment and see if I could make Brittany uncomfortable." Matt continued while moving closer to Kurt.

"Again I am sorry. Did you want coffee?" Kurt explained again and attempted quite poorly to change the subject.

"I thought that I could get that fine ass out of my head!" Matt continued ignoring the offer for coffee.

"Well she was a cheerleader." Kurt made the observation.

"Not her ass! Your ass!" Matt screamed and stuck his hands out in an attempt to emphasis his statement. "I never had a single thought in my head about other guys and then you walked into this garage and you were wearing those jeans. I instantly got hard in my coveralls and I had to hide behind the car I was working on to hid it. I thought about you when I was beating my dick! I couldn't believe it!"

"This is a lot of information." Kurt said hitting the wall behind him and having nowhere else to go.

"You're telling me. I am the one stuck here dealing with emotions from places I never knew existed." Matt explained irritated. He walked right up on Kurt and placed his hands on both sides of Kurt with his palms against the wall.

"Welcome to my childhood!" Kurt giggled and looked up the arms of this amazing, drunk, beautiful creature with arms so smooth with veins running through them so majestically. The color of his skin was caramel and gorgeous. His face was determined with eyes that had the reflection of a terrified, fare skinned white boy in them. Kurt was uncomfortably turned on by these events and had no idea what he was in store for. Matt pulled back off of the wall and Kurt clenched his eyes closed and stood there appearing fearless, but scared enough to wet his pants. Kurt felt something very close to him and nearly passed out in shock. He opened his eyes to find that he was being kissed tenderly on the lips by Matt. His lips were soft and juicy to the touch and his hand strategically placed on the hip of this well dressed fox with apparently what is a smokin' ass. Kurt began kissing back, taking a chance with this drunken beast. Kurt felt as though he might be taking advantage of the drunk straight boy, always a favorite pastime, but the way that Matt explained everything made Kurt feel confident that he wasn't taking too much advantage.

Matt proceeded to move his hand south and grab hold of the firmest bubbled cheek that he has felt to date. The jeans Kurt wearing caused a little lift which also caused a little lift in Matt's jeans. Of course Kurt made sure not to miss this either. He allowed his tension was waste away and he went for the gold. Kurt placed his hand on the over heated crotch of one Mr. Matt Rutherford. He felt a familiar piece of equipment that was very important to the male anatomy. Kurt grabbed onto the pillar of happiness and caressed. This caused Matt to kiss harder and push onto Kurt against the wall. He wrapped Kurt up in his arms and spread his legs more so Kurt could have more access to Matt's dick. Kurt felt Matt's tongue enter his mouth and advance on onslaught of poking and tickling on Kurt's tongue.

Kurt didn't ever think something like this would be happening. Matt proceeded towards Kurt's pants and pulled the button loose. Kurt did the same to Matt and pulled out the eight inches of cut fun that Kurt anticipated was swinging between Matt's legs. He grabbed on to the hot meat and was starting to lower himself down to his knees. He looked up and noticed someone was watching. He adjusted his eyes and looked more clearly at the figure.

"Dad!"

To Be Continued! Chapter 1 Opposites Attract Part 2


	2. Chapter 1 Opposites Attract Part 2

Ying Yang – Opposites Attract Chapter 1 Part 2

"Oh My God!" Kurt hollered aloud.

After the embarrassing experience of Kurt's dad finding them together in his garage having sex, Matt and Kurt have been inseparable. It seemed to Kurt that Matt may be a little more ok with his newly found bi-sexuality than he had initially thought. Now Kurt was being ravaged about in the full size bed of this darkly colored creation that only God himself could have seen fit to break the mold. Kurt was under the covers with Matt and they were not being coy about this experience. There were no inhibitions involved and the raunchy magic happening between these two was magnificent.

Kurt grabbed Matt by his shoulder blades and pulled him closer to his body. The heat was unbearable and necessary at the same time. Kurt rubbed his hands down the nude, defined back of this former jock turned mechanic. He slipped under the covers to the firm round shaped behind of Matt's unmistakably amazing body. He squeezed into it pulling his cohort closer to him. Kurt wanted nothing more than for Matt to feel as amazing as possible. Matt penetrated deeply and the power and force behind each of his thrust caused Kurt to be short of breath. The exquisite high of being in Matt's bed and the lack of oxygen were causing the most fascinating response to his body. As the sweat began to drip from Matt's chest onto Kurt and the heat began to rise to catastrophic proportions, Kurt had no choice but to allow the eruption to take place. Matt continued his onslaught of the equally stunning ass he was working over. The look on his face, once determined, was now becoming more and more intimate. Kurt opened his eyes after realizing the substance between the two of them. He looked deep into Matt's eyes and saw that Matt's was trying to achieve what Kurt was trying to achieve. Matt wanted to please Kurt just as much as Kurt wanted to please Matt! Kurt grabbed Matt's face as the bed continued to rock hard and faster and kissed Matt on those luscious lips he remember kissing in the garage. Matt pushed as hard as he could into Kurt and began to grunt.

"Mmmm…..Mmmmm." Was the only noise coming from Matt, most likely because Kurt was stifling all gibberish with his astounding lips.

Matt slowly pulled off of Kurt's mouth and out of his ass. He rolled over and spread his arms wide and tried catching his breath. The weakened Kurt was lying in bed next to him. He scooted closer and wrapped his legs up in Matt's and laid his head on the stunning bicep of this stud. Kurt's finger began lightly tracing the outline of Matt's sensitive nipple. Matt looked over at Kurt and smiled widely.

"I can honestly say I have never had sex like that with a girl!" Matt exclaimed rather relaxed after his recent escapade.

"I can honestly say that I have never had sex with a girl!" announced Kurt back in a sarcastic manner.

Matt lay holding Kurt for only a couple more minutes, before he got up to shower. Kurt was laying there in bed smelling the sheets that he had just consummated his new relationship in. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and listened to the rings in anxiety until the answer came.

"Hello?" Rachel said as though she didn't know the number.

"Hey Rachel, it's me. I've changed my mind, you can have Finn." Kurt said jokingly.

"You are insane! So it's going well with Matt?" Rachel asked wondering why Kurt would be calling her, he has many other friends.

"It is going amazing. I think we are going to be a couple soon." Kurt admitted with much enthusiasm.

"That would be amazing for you, but what are you going to do when you have to come back home? Is he coming with you?" Rachel asked seriously wondering whether or not Kurt would be coming home or if he would be staying in Lima.

"Why do you have to rain on my parade?" Kurt demanded.

"I am not trying to anger you, but you have to think about it. Is there really going to be something there? If so, is he going to want to follow you to New York? Are you going to give up your dream of Broadway and Fashion for a couple of overnight flings? I am not trying to darken your mood ring to a filthy brown, but you are going to need to consider these and find out where his intentions lie." Rachel provided unwanted advice.

"Rachel, I appreciate your concern, but I really just wanted a friend for a minute." Kurt hung up the phone and laid it back on the nightstand. He tried to savor and relish in the afterglow.

Matt walked out of the bathroom wet and with a towel around him. Kurt approached Matt.

"You look so hot right now!" Kurt explained. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Let me give you not to messy present before you go to work!"

Kurt lowered his mouth to the prize between Matt's legs. Matt laid back down to prepare for his and Kurt's second round this morning.

* * *

Burt was at Hummel Tire and Lube and was awaiting the arrival of his new employee. He had coffee brewing and donuts set out on the table. Burt was trying to get the image out of his head of Kurt kneeling down to Matt in his shop. He actually couldn't even step foot in that room for a while. Matt walked in still on his high from his early morning bang and blow job. When he entered the shop he saw that Burt was not ignoring him anymore, which was a nice change of pace. He had purchased coffee and donuts even.

"Matt can you come and sit down. I need to talk to you!" Burt asked kindly.

It doesn't matter who you are or where you are at, if someone says 'I need to talk to you' it is most likely going to be drawn out, exhausting and it will most likely bring you down. Matt stepped to Burt and sat down at the table in the garage. He took a cup of coffee from the drink carrier and a donut from the box. He figured this would help him calm down for this talk.

"Matt, I got a phone call this morning from a concerned person about the relationship that you and Kurt have developed." Burt advised looking concerned himself.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hummel? This is Rachel Berry I am Kurt's friend and roommate in New York. He just called me about the recent involvement between he and Matt Rutherford and I am concerned. I feel like he maybe taking the relationship too seriously too quickly. I believe that as a wise woman of 22 and the product of two gay dads that this must be intervened before this takes negative effects on Kurt. I tried to talk to him but maybe it will mean more coming from you, his dad." Rachel Berry placed her Streisand nose in a place that it didn't belong, yet again.

* * *

"Basically I was told the …relationship you and Kurt have is moving too fast and they were afraid this could be…" Burt couldn't finish the words were not coming to him.

"Negative effects." Rachel voice chimed in his head.

"… taking negative effects on him. Please don't be detailed but how deep into something are the two of you?" Burt asked knowing this a fully loaded, cocked revolver about to blow his brains out.

"Well, I am not sure how to put this, without it being too detailed." Matt replied looking a little embarrassed which explained it all to Burt.

"Gotcha, that's enough. Well listen, Kurt has done a lot to get where he is at in New York. He is doing his best to continue into Broadway. The issue that is arising is, he will not get any of that staying here in this cow town. I know you have your plans in life and I know you may have dreams to follow, but Kurt is following his now and is on a damn good road to do it. If you want to be with him, tell him. If you want to let him go back to New York without you, tell him now." Burt dropped the bomb hard on Matt. He knew he would hate this "I need to talk to you" bullshit.

It was clear to Matt that he had some thinking to do.

Chapter Two Coming soon!


End file.
